


a lover on the left, a sinner on the right

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Hacking, M/M, News Media, Nude Photos, phone leaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: clint's explicit pics get leaked when a villain overrides the avengers security network





	a lover on the left, a sinner on the right

**Author's Note:**

> for square Pepper Potts!! and another bingo!!!

“We assemblin’?” Bucky asked blearily as both his and Clint’s phones on the bedside table were buzzing loudly. “Babe- Wake up.”   
  
Clint snuffed awake and squinted at Bucky who was tapping at his phone. “Whas’ wrong?”   
  
“Pepper called an urgent meeting. It’s about that guy a few of them took down in the Bronx yesterday.”

“Huh. Do we gotta?” Clint mumbled into Bucky’s bare chest, curling their naked bodies closer together.

“Yeah. Pepper’s scary. We gotta.” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Clint anyway.

They were late to the meeting. Pepper looked at them sharply as they sheepishly took seats around the table. 

“So. We’ve discovered why BlueScreen, as the villian calls himself, was so easy to catch.” Pepper paused. “He wanted to be captured, he hacked into Stark tower databases and his AI is currently rewriting itself at the same speed JARVIS is trying to combat it.”   
  
“Ok? What does this mean for us?” Steve asked slowly. “Is the tower compromised?”   
  
“No. Nothing like that.” Pepper seemed to be searching for words. “He targeted the personal data, weakening our network so most of the data on your phones, computers, communal areas is as good as public knowledge. Any hacker with basic knowledge could access it.”

“That’s it?” Natasha looked around.

“Uh. Yes? This is a huge breach of personal data and-”   
  
“But we’re not under attack or like at risk for anything?” Bucky clarified.

“No. Just-”   
  
“Why’d I have to get out of bed for this?” Clint yawned. 

\----

**What the Avengers data breach means for your personal security ** _ by Forbes.com _

**Avengers PR releases statement [READ MORE] ** _ by NYTimes.com _

**Which of Steve Rogers’ workout selfies are you? (Quiz) ** _ by BuzzFeed _

**Who is Hawkeye’s mystery lover? ** _ by Cosmopolitan _

_ \----- _

The photo that had sent Clint headlong into nationwide speculation was one he really didn’t remember taking. He took pictures of Bucky when they were fucking with semi-regularity and didn’t know why this one in particular had been picked up by someone on reddit and had been circulating for days. It apparently had even been uploaded onto a few porn sites, which confused Clint to no end since it wasn’t that explicit.

Well, it was but nothing was  _ visible _ . You could see his abs and the sharp line of his hips before it was cut off by the dark mop of hair attached to the head sucking him off. His pants were around his knees and his phone was taking a picture in the mirror. His whole face wasn’t even visible, just the scarring over his torso and arms made it obvious it was him.

Pepper had of course been flustered and talked about counteracting the leaked photos and suing those who circulated them, but Clint honestly didn’t care. Bucky found the whole thing hilarious. Tony and Peter were working hard on eliminating the virus AI from the tower anyway, so hopefully it would all be over soon. 

Clint decided to play with the press a bit. Mess with the collective minds of people wondering who his so-called ‘secret’ lover was. He found a few more pictures on his phone. One of Bucky laying next to him in bed, just the mop of hair and some of his muscular flesh shoulder visible. He tweeted it out and watched as it gained likes and retweets.

The next morning there were new articles speculating on their relationship, and others commenting on the clearly male figure in the photo. Clint tweeted another picture a few days later. Another one of him getting a blowjob from Bucky, on his back with Bucky hovering over him, just a hint of the silver arm glinting in the background.

Pepper just shook her head at him every morning as she handed over the tablet with more stories speculating. “For a spy you sure are giving them a lot of their personal information.”   
  
“It’s what they get for looking into my private shit.” Clint shrugged. “If they wanna see my dick, I’m gonna put it out there.”

Pepper blanched. “Please just give me a warning before any full frontal tweets? So I can overstaff the PR department??”   
  
“Ok. Consider this your warning.” Clint grinned at her as she shook her head and bustled off. 

Clint had Bucky on his knees, hands tangled in the mess of long hair and cock down his throat. Bucky’s hands were gripping Clint’s ass tightly and he was a choking and moaning mess. 

“Say cheese, cupcake.” Clint said as he slowly pulled the entire length of his cock from Bucky’s throat. 

He rested the tip on Bucky’s lip and the greyish eyes came up to see a camera phone pointed down at him. Bucky grinned and winked suckling the head of the dick right on his lips. Clint typed out a quick tweet and threw his phone aside after sending it.

  
“Speculate that, assholes.” 


End file.
